


Carried Away

by yeahmorty



Series: Delinquent Morty and Cop Rick Redemptions [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cocky Morty, Consensual Kink, Cop Rick, Delinquent Morty, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmorty/pseuds/yeahmorty
Summary: "The gun was suddenly pressed into the side of Morty's neck. The brunet shuddered at the coolness and swallowed thickly, acutely aware of the gun, of the danger of it. He trusted Rick, more than he even trusted himself, and Rick relished in that."Shameless gun play.





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disgustingly happy with this kink idea because there is not enough cop Rick fics or delinquent, cocky Morty. Let me know if you guys dig this and maybe I'll do more from these two particular Rick and Morty types. 
> 
> As usual, all criticism is super welcome!

“L-Lets not get too carried away he-URP-here,” Rick muttered, lips mere centimeters from Morty's neck. The brunet shivered, back pressed into jutting brick. A lone thigh was wedged between Rick's, pressing up into his groin deliciously and causing the older man to bite back a groan. 

“Too l-late for that,” Morty grinned, fingers dancing up the man's neck and grasping the blue hair at Rick's nape. He tugged sharply, pulling Rick's head back so he could press his lips feverishly to the pale skin. Morty took advantage of Rick's surprise by biting into the skin harshly, definitively leaving a mark just above the man's collar. 

Rick practically growled in response, whipping his head forward and pressing closer to Morty. Their bodies were flush together, Rick's height a looming reminder at just how _powerful_ the man was––If his uniform and many weapons on his belt weren't enough. Rick gripped both the teen's arms and hoisted them above the teen's head, Morty's shirt riding up just a touch to expose his abdomen. Rick licked his lips, assessing the teen by stepping back a mere touch. Morty merely smirked and cocked his head, baring his neck for Rick, his expression coy. The cop's eyes narrowed and he released Morty all together much to Morty's disappointment.

In a second Morty realized that there were only two possible reasons as to why the man would let him go after such a ploy:

A) He had genuinely pissed the man off and he was furious.

or 

B) He had something fitting in mind to 'punish' Morty with.

Morty had never been good at multiple choice, but he figured the latter was the more likely cause of his brief freedom. Rick was many things: Intelligent, drunk, but most importantly––Creative. For the first time in a while, Morty felt a spur of excitement heating him up, going straight to his groin. 

This was _exciting_ , Morty realized. It had been a while since anything had excited him, especially like _this_.

The alleyway was dark, desolate, and entirely too shabby for Rick and Morty's games. The older of the two was pinning the teen to the wall now, one hand cupping the brunet's neck and the other barricading the brunet to the spot. Rick's blue uniform stretched for the position, taut against long limbs. Morty appeared small, almost entirely shielded by Rick's body, brown eyes glittering with excitement in the dark. This was his domain, and no matter how much control Rick exerted, Morty knew he really was the one with all the power here.

Rick arched a brow at Morty, as if sensing his arrogance, blue eyes never leaving the kid's own brown ones––except perhaps to flicker down to the teen's lips. 

“What? T-Too old for games?” Morty teased, his voice breathy.

Rick rolled his eyes, “Y-Yeah Morty, that's it. It's de-definitely not me calculating the chances of me getting a random d-dispatch in the mi-middle of -URP- this. T-The world revolves around you-you right, M-Morty? I-I'm not on the job right now or anything.”

Morty shrugged, “We'll s-stop if something like t-that comes up, du-duh.”

Rick wished it was that simple, that leaving Morty to chase after some rogue Morty or snag a rebellious Rick would be easy once they started. It had happened before, but Rick always found himself last to the scene, last to catch up, brown eyes on his mind as he cuffed other brunets that looked so much like _his Morty_. He couldn't guarantee with what he had in mind that he'd be able to stop, to answer the call, to defend the city like he knew he was supposed to.

Morty was far too tempting, his hair mussed and eyes staring into him.

In a split second, Rick decided he didn't really fucking care about his duties, about the Citadel, just about the boy presented right in front of him.

Rick leaned down and captured Morty's lips with his own. The teen tasted like mint and it clashed with Rick's own taste of coffee and whiskey. The rules of the Citadel were plenty, but not even a Council of Ricks could keep other Ricks from drinking on the job even as an officer. 

“P-Plus, I l-love when you're in uniform.” Morty hummed, arching up into the cop to deepen their next kiss. Rick chuckled into it, eyes closed for the moment. “A-Are you really gonna abandon me w-when I'm all wo-worked up like this?”

“Oh I k-know you love it, yo-URP-you cocky little shit,” Rick teased, one hand leaving Morty's neck to reach into his holster. He slid out his ray gun slowly, sensually, eyes burning into every inch of Morty's face. In a flash, he held the gun to the teen's temple, ready to enact his punishment from earlier's display of disobedience.

Morty's breath caught, his eyes fluttered, and the smirk that touched his lips was absolutely _wicked_. 

“You've be-been––Morty, you've been v-very naughty, know that?” Rick asked, dragging the barrel of the gun down and over Morty's left cheek. It was a light, cool sensation that had pleasure jolting down Morty's spine. Rick could swear he could hear the quickening of the brunet's heart beat. Like a trapped rabbit, thumping wildly in the brunet's chest as Rick held him with one arm and seduced him with the gun in the other.

Morty looked up at Rick through his lashes, adopting the most innocent facade he could. “I-I have?”

Rick nodded, smirk never leaving his lips. The gun was suddenly pressed into the side of Morty's neck. The brunet shuddered at the coolness and swallowed thickly, acutely aware of the gun, of the danger of it. He trusted Rick, more than he even trusted himself, and Rick relished in that. The older man could taste it in the air, could feel it in his bones, could see it in Morty's eyes.

“You have. I'm go-gonna need you to do somethin' real simple for me, M-Morty,” Rick continued, “So y-you can be my good boy again. Y-You up to that?”

Morty adopted a feigned look of desperation, hands limp at his sides as he relinquished himself to Rick's mercy. “A-Anything, Rick!”

The man's grin turned wolfish as he slipped the gun up to Morty's mouth. He took the teen's jaw gently in hand and thumbed open Morty's mouth, fingers sliding over an eager pink tongue. For a moment, the cop entertained the idea of choking the delinquent with his fingers, but decided against it in favor of––

The gun was crammed into the teen's mouth, not too deep, but enough to startle the brunet. “I-I want you to clean it, Morty, c-clean it real good. Can you do that? T-Think you can get it all nice and wet and _warm_ , Mo-Morty?”

Morty gagged initially, the taste sharp and the metal clinking against his molars. 

The teen nodded as best he could, small hands reaching up to settle over Rick's own and steady the gun in his mouth. A little drool escaped the corner of his mouth as his tongue worked around the metal. Slowly but surely it warmed with his ministrations, the sour tang of metal on his tongue was heavy, engulfing the teen as he grew almost drunk with the lewd act he was committing. 

Brown eyes flickered away from the gun and up to Rick's face. Morty's breath caught in his throat at the expression on the cop's face. Rick was staring at his mouth and the gun with intent, a fiery lust obvious in the older man's eyes. Rick's lids were heavy, focused solely on the teen in front of him and Morty picked up the speed, eager to impress him.

“Y-You like that, huh?” Rick breathed, mouth trailing up Morty's neck and breathing right in his ear, “Like sucking on it, l-like _impressing_ me, Morty? Y-You'd do anything jus-just to get a fuckin' 'good job' out'ta me, wouldn't y-you?”

Morty nodded weakly again, his eyes screwing shut as he felt himself grow harder at Rick's words. 

Rick hummed before pressing a light kiss to the teen's neck, feeling Morty's racing pulse right beneath sunkissed skin, quick and airy and _pulsing_. 

The teen moved his hands, pushing a bit more of the ray gun into his mouth, tongue meeting the different ridges of the weapon with worship. He pulled off for a moment with a resounding pop in the alleyway, lips red and cheeks flushed as he smirked at Rick once more. Morty's tongue wrapped partially about the grip, running over Rick's closed fingers. 

Morty moaned quietly, eyes meeting Rick's briefly before returning to his task at hand. The man stood for a moment, caught up in the feel of it all, in the gripping pleasure before he pulled his hand back, erection straining against his blue pants.

“That good e-enough?” Morty asked, eyes dancing between the gun and Rick, waiting impatiently for his reply. 

Rick breathed out a quiet, “F-fuck yeah, Morty, loo-looks good to me. B-But I don't think that's enough to forgive you for that _mark_.” 

The brunet fluttered doe eyes at the man. The brunet pouted a second later, lower lip jutting out, “W-Well, what else c-can I do?”

Rick took a deep breath.

_T-This kid is gonna get me fucking fired._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was not edited before posting so if you found some crazy issue please let me know!!!


End file.
